Our Neighbor
by stillewolfie
Summary: Ia terus memperhatikan lelaki itu. Dari balik jendela kamarnya, Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum. Gadis itu terus saja memandangi sesosok Namikaze Naruto yang ada di seberang sana. Apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan... Hinata akan tetap menyukainya. For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5! NaruHina. RnR?


Hinata tersentak. Tanpa dikomando, wajahnya kembali memerah.

Orang itu lagi.

Hinata dengan perasaan gugup kembali mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok itu. Ia mengintip di sela-sela buku yang ia pegang. Kakinya yang menggantung tampak sedikit gemetar. Wajahnya memanas lagi. Dia mengerang.

Mata itu terus membayangi Hyuuga Hinata. Mengapa ia baru menyadarinya padahal mereka sudah bertetangga lama? Dan orang itu baru ia temukan saat gadis itu memasuki masa SMA-nya, dan pada saat itulah mereka saling bertemu pandang, saat sosok itu membuka pintu pagar untuk berangkat sekolah.

Tepat di detik itu juga, Hinata terpesona dengan lelaki itu.

Pada awalnya, Hinata tahu mereka adalah salah satu keluarga yang sederhana. Mereka adalah tetangga jauh, mengingat keluarga Hinata adalah keluarga yang tertutup, sehingga mereka jarang keluar rumah untuk bersosialisasi dengan tetangga mereka. Tapi kehendak berkata lain. Saat Hinata memutuskan untuk bersantai di teras, ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu saat orang itu membuka pagar, berniat keluar.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, sekitar tiga menitan Hinata terus memperhatikan sosoknya yang juga ternyata memerhatikan dirinya. Orang itu tampak bingung karena pandangan Hinata bukanlah pandangan biasa, melainkan pandangan antusias dan berbinar-binar.

Namun, yang membuat Hinata kecewa adalah saat orang itu hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengacuhkan dirinya. Ciptaan Tuhan yang diberi nama _laki-laki_ itu berjalan di samping jalanan kompleks mereka, tempat perbatasan antara rumah mereka dan rumah di seberang. Orang itu sama sekali tidak memberikan sapa ataupun senyuman, ia hanya berjalan melewati rumah Hinata tanpa melirik gadis itu lagi.

Mengingat itu, Hinata kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang ia pegang.

.

.

.

**OUR NEIGHBOR**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Nighbor by stillewolfie**

**[ Namikaze Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata ]**

**Friendship/Drama/Hurt**

**OOC Naruto, AU, typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5**

**.**

**.**

Hinata kembali tersenyum manis. Ia menatap buku tipis itu dengan tatapan antusias, membuat dirinya semakin imut dalam waktu bersamaan.

Di dalam buku _diary_ itu, tertulis beberapa keseharian Hinata yang menurut Hinata anggap penting. Disana juga ada beberapa catatan pelajaran singkat untuk pelajaran tambahan jika ia memang kurang mengerti ketika mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Dalam buku _diary_ itulah, Hinata terus mencurahkan kisah hatinya.

Termasuk tentang cowok itu.

_Namanya Namikaze Naruto, dia seumuran denganku. Dia punya rambut yang lucu, seperti durian. Matanya berwarna biru terang, ini adalah salah satu bagian yang aku suka darinya. Naruto-kun punya satu adik perempuan kecil, namanya Namikaze Naruko. Mereka itu tetangga yang jarang keluar rumah, tapi tidak separah keluargaku. Kadang aku melihat bibi Kushina keluar bersama Naruko-chan untuk jalan-jalan. Tidak seperti kami yang kerjanya hanya di rumah._

_Ayahnya selalu mengantar-jemput Naruko-chan, tapi tidak dengan Naruto-kun yang selalu jalan kaki kalau pulang sekolah. Berbeda dengan lelaki yang selama ini kukenal, yang kutahu, Naruto-kun itu penurut. Setiap hari Minggu, mereka pasti jalan-jalan sekeluarga. Entah kenapa hal ini membuatku sedikit... iri._

Malam itu Hinata merenung di kasurnya, ia terus menatap ke atas, tempat langit-langit kamarnya berada. Gadis itu membaca buku itu lagi, kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hinata memegangi wajahnya yang memerah, dan ia pun mengerang.

Jika remaja seumuran mereka itu meminta apapun pada orang tua mereka, Naruto sama sekali tidak. Menurutnya, lelaki itu tidak pernah membawa motor ataupun mobil ke sekolah, dia hanya menggunakan telapak kakinya untuk berjalan. Ia merasa Naruto adalah lelaki teraneh sekaligus terkeren di dunia! Jarang-jarang 'kan ada lelaki yang rela capek-capek berjalan ke sekolah padahal fasilitas yang ia miliki begitu banyak?

Hinata tahu, Naruto itu adalah orang yang berkecukupan. Mungkin membeli satu motor untuknya pasti orang tuanya mampu. Tapi mengingat fakta tadi, pikiran itu musnah dan menghilang ditiup debu.

Gadis itu merona.

Hinata... menganguminya.

Dia mengagumi sosok Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Aaaa..." Hinata menutupi wajahnya, "A-Aku malu..."

**~ our neighbor ~**

Malam berganti subuh, subuh berganti pagi. Hinata segera menyisir rambutnya dengan cepat dan menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk sekolah. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari dan menunggu di samping jendela kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan kamar Naruto. Fakta itu membuat Hinata syok sekaligus bahagia, tadi malam ia sudah menambahkan hal itu ke buku catatannya.

Kamar mereka sama-sama ada di lantai dua, dibatasi dengan garasi mobil milik keluarga Namikaze. Kaca jendelanya yang gelap, bisa melihat keluar namun tak tampak ke dalam, itulah jendela Hinata Hyuuga. Karena baginya, ia adalah seorang perempuan, maka dari itulah, ia harus berjaga-jaga dalam hal jendela sekalipun.

Hinata sengaja mematikan lampu kamarnya agar bisa memperhatikan kamar Naruto lebih leluasa. Menurut hasil dari mata-matanya selama ini, Naruto pasti akan membuka jendelanya tepat pada pukul enam pagi, tepat setelah lelaki itu memakai seragam sekolahnya. Andai saja Naruto satu sekolah dengannya, mungkin gadis itu bisa lebih akrab dengannya.

Tepat pukul enam, suara jendela terbuka mulai terdengar. Hinata mulai mengintip di balik jendelanya. Ia bersemangat memandangi wajah Naruto dengan jarak tiga meter. Cowok berambut pirang dengan tubuh tinggi tegap itu kemudian merapikan seragamnya di depan cermin. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata perak yang sedang memelototinya di seberang.

Naruto mencobe menyisir rambutnya. Tapi setelah rapi, rambut itu kembali mekar seperti biasa, membuat si pemilik rambut berdecak dan menaruh sisir itu ke sembarang arah. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang cemberut, membuat Hinata terkikik kecil. Setelah semua siap, barulah Naruto mengambil tasnya dan keluar kamar, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Ia segera mengambil tasnya serta beberapa berkas untuk presentasi sekolahnya nanti.

Selama 16 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini, Hinata tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal yang membuat jantungnya meledak ataupun berdebar-debar. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyukai lelaki selama ia bersekolah. Tapi lain saat ini... ia merasakannya. Hinata tidak bodoh. Kini ia telah menyadari kalau ia mulai menyukai sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang telah berstatus sebagai tetangganya.

Sungguh keajaiban!

Namun, salah satu fakta yang membuat Hinata selalu muram adalah ketika dirinya mengingat kalau ia tidak satu seragam dengan Naruto. Ia tidak akan pernah melihatnya saat di sekolah. Kalaupun di rumah, paling dia ngintipin lewat jendela ataupun teras-itupun kalau Naruto keluar. Dalam acara sarapan paginya, tanpa keluarganya sadari, Hinata menghela nafas. Ia pun melirik jam tangannya dan terkejut saat angka yang ada menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Ia berdiri cepat dan segera berlari menuju pintu masuk kediaman Hyuuga.

Gadis itu berteriak pelan, "Aku berangkat!"

.**~ our neighbor ~**

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar suara pagar terbuka. Sudah jelas itu bukan dirinya. Namikaze Naruto keluar dengan selembar roti menempel di mulutnya, membuat Hinata langsung membeku di tempat. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Dengan pose seperti itu, Naruto semakin keren!

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Naruto berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badan. Memandangi Hinata dengan alisnya yang bertaut. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya terbengong-bengong melihat wajah Naruto yang disiniari oleh matahari pagi.

Indah sekali.

Namikaze sulung itu menatap Hinata yang masih mematung di depan pagar rumahnya sendiri. Gadis itu sama sekali belum membukanya, tapi Naruto yakin kalau tetangganya itu juga ingin berangkat sekolah seperti dirinya.

Mata perak itu menerawang, menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan menakjubkan. Namun dirinya segera tersentak saat Naruto mengedikkan bahu lagi dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Hinata segera membuka pagar, dan berteriak. "S-Selamat pagi, N-Naruto-san!"

Meskipun sudah dalam jarak sepuluh meter, tapi telinga Naruto sama sekali belum tuli. Mendengar suara lembut khas perempuan yang memanggilnya terpaksa membuatnya menoleh. Si pirang itu berbalik, lalu berkata, "Selamat pagi, Hyuuga."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata ingin merasa terbang saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu sampai di rumah, Hinata segera berlari menuju kamar dan mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian santai. Ia segera mengambil beberapa buku kamus dan pelajaran kemudian dibawanya ke bawah. Ia meletakkan tumpukan buku itu di bangku sebelahnya. Lalu dengan akting yang bagus, Hinata membuka salah satu kamus bahasa asing lalu membacanya dengan teliti.

Dia... ingin melihat Naruto lagi.

Pukul setengah dua lewat lima menit. Hinata mulai gelisah.

Dari kejadian dua yang lalu, Hinata merasa yakin kalau perhitungannya tidak salah. Namikaze Naruto harusnya tepat pada pukul setengah dua, dirinya keluar dan memperhatikan Hinata. Sebelum turun tadi, Hinata sempat mengintip kamarnya. Kosong. Tidak ada suara. Sepi. Padahal dia tahu kalau Naruto sudah pulang. Karena kepo yang amat besar, akhirnya Hinata mencari tahu waktu pulang sekolah tempat Naruto menuntut ilmu. Tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari waktu tempat Hinata bersekolah.

Hinata menghela nafas berat. Ia mempererat genggaman pada bukunya. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah kecewa, ia sepertinya menyadari kalau Naruto tidak akan keluar...

"Hati-hati ya, Tou-chan."

Suara berat dan keras, membuat Hinata langsung menoleh ke samping. Tampak sang ayah yang Hinata ketahui bernama Namikaze Minato sedang tersenyum pada anak lelakinya. Mereka tampak berbicara sebentar, kemudian Naruto melihat kepergian sang ayah yang telah pergi dengan menggunakan mobil. Setelah menutup pagar, Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata. Sepertinya pemuda itu yakin ada yang memperhatikannya, membuat si pelaku jadi salah tingkah.

Namun entah kenapa Naruto lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya. Tanpa menyapa ataupun bertanya, lelaki itu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata pun menghela nafas lagi. Putus asa.

Gadis itu dengan perasaan dongkol akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia yakin Naruto tidak akan keluar lagi. Tapi pada saat di kamar, secara tidak sengaja ia melihat kearah jendelanya.

Mata Hinata mengerjap.

Disana, Naruto sedang duduk di meja belajarnya dengan bertopang dagu. Ia melirik ke jendela Hinata dengan posisi menyamping. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dirinya juga telah diperhatikan oleh sang pemilik kamar. Karena kaca Hinata ber-frame hitam, Naruto jadi tidak bisa melihat ke dalam.

Tapi Hinata bisa. Ia bisa memperhatikan lelaki itu.

Pandangan pria itu memang datar, sama sekali tidak memancarkan minat khusus. Namun pertama kalinya Naruto melirik jendela kamarnya, membuat jantung Hinata meledak seketika. Buku-buku yang ia pegang langsung terjatuh. Suara bedebum keras membuat Naruto terkejut dan segera berbalik, ia pura-pura bermain PSP-nya yang daritadi memang teronggok lemas di meja belajar.

Sepertinya Naruto baru menyadari kalau Hinata telah ada di kamarnya.

Cepat-cepat Hinata memungut bukunya. Lalu ia mengutuk diri sendiri karena menghancurkan momen-momen terindah dalam memori kehidupannya. Gadis itu melirik Naruto lagi, Hinata pun tersenyum malu-malu saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang bermain PSP-nya.

Aah, sepertinya Hinata harus menambahkan kalau Naruto adalah tipe seorang lelaki yang... pemalu?

**~ our neighbor ~**

Dalam tempo seminggu, Hinata tahu semua kebiasaan tetangga sebelahnya itu. Mandi pagi pukul 05.30, mandi malam pukul 20.30, makan malam pukul 18.00, makan siang pukul 15.00, sarapan pun Hinata yakin kalau lelaki itu sarapan saat mau jalan ke sekolah. Dia pun tahu makanan kesukaan Naruto. Ramen instant ataupun berbagai macam makanan yang berkaitan dengan ramen. Naruto benci susu putih, dia lebih suka susu coklat. Hobinya main game atau main basket (Hinata menjerit saat tahu mengenai hal ini). Kebiasaan buruknya itu selalu nonton tivi sampai tak ingat waktu, tapi itu tidak menjadi halangan untuk dirinya bangun keesokan paginya. Naruto selalu menutup jendelanya pukul 18.30. Mengerjakan rumah tidak pernah dikerjakan, selalu menyontek jika ada kesempatan. Sering di hukum oleh pihak sekolah karena sering tidak mengerjakan PR.

Namun fakta terakhir tidak membuat Hinata berhenti menyukainya.

Gadis itu merona sambil terkikik kecil.

Ternyata Naruto sama dengan lelaki lainnya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya berbeda.

Haruno Sakura menganga ketika melihat segala catatan keseharian Namikaze Naruto yang barusan di tulis oleh Hinata di selembar kertas. Gadis itu menatap horror Hinata yang terus bergerak gelisah, bibirnya yang kecil terus menampakkan senyum.

"D-Darimana kau mendapatkan ini, Hinata?" Sakura menjerit, Hinata nyengir. "G-Gimana caranya kau mengetahui ini semua!?"

Hinata terkekeh. Dengan lembut ia mengambil kertas itu dari Sakura. "Rahasia. Y-Yang penting ada banyak cara."

"Kalau ketahuan kau pasti dituduh physco, Hinata," Sakura menggeleng. "Kau yakin kalau kau suka sama si Naruto itu? Siapa tahu itu hanya—"

"Tidak," Hinata membantah pelan. "A-Aku benar-benar suka sama Naruto-kun..." ucapnya mencicit.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Aku penasaran dengan Naruto. Seganteng apa sih sampai dia membuatmu sampai seperti ini?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia malah semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin merona. "E-Entahlah, Sakura-chan..."

**~ our neighbor ~**

Atas saran Sakura, akhirnya Hinata lah yang akan mendekatinya duluan. Dengan kepercayaan yang tinggi, gadis itu segera berlari ke dapur dan memakai ruangan itu seharian. Memang Hanabi dan Neji sempat terheran, namun mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Gadis itu mengaduk adonan kue yang lain sambil melihat kue lainnya yang sedang terpanggang di dalam oven. Setelah semuanya siap, ia mencetak adonan yang belum di panggang dan kemudian memasukkannya dalam oven. Sambil menunggu, Hinata merapikan hasil masakannya. Ia menata kue dango-nya sambil bersenandung. Entahlah...

Ia merasa dirinya sangat senang.

Kue dango, manju, serta takoyaki telah siap di dalam tiga kotak besar yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Semoga dia suka..."

.

.

.

.

Sampai di depan pintu pagar rumah Naruto, jantung Hinata terasa mau pecah. Mendadak tangannya jadi dingin. Hinata menahan nafas. Dengan wajah yang sudah terbakar Hinata menekan bel pagar. Ia berdoa dalam hati; _Kami-sama... kumohon, Naruto-kun yang keluar!_

Doanya terkabul. Dua menit setelah itu, Naruto membuka pintu dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mengantuk. Lelaki itu sedikit melotot saat melihat Hinata berdiri di pagar rumahnya, sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dengan perasaan ogah-ogahan Naruto berjalan dan mendekati pagar. Namun, tidak seperti pikiran Hinata—yang gadis itu pikir Naruto akan membuka pagar untuknya—lelaki itu malah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar, membuat Hinata harus memundurkan langkah agar tubuh tidak tertabrak oleh tubuh Naruto.

"A-Ano..."

"Ada apa?" kata Naruto dengan pandangan menyipit. Gadis itu menggigit bibir saat menyadari kalau Naruto kini sudah setengah ngantuk. Ia pun meneguk ludahnya, "I-Ini ada beberapa kudapan, semoga... N-Naruto-san suka..." ucapnya sambil menahan nafas.

"Ooh.." Naruto bergumam. Tak lama ia membuka pintu pagar dan membiarkan Hinata masuk. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah, menyuruh Hinata menunggu di teras. "Tunggu sebentar ya."

"I-Iya..."

Hinata duduk di teras dengan perasaan menggebu, sampai Naruto keluar membawakan piringnya kembali.

"Thanks," kata Naruto datar sambil menyerahkan piring.

Hinata menahan nafas. Kenapa suasananya jadi canggung begini?

'_Ayo Hinata... lakukan!'_

Naruto menuntun Hinata sampai keluar pagar, kemudian menutup pintu pagar. Mereka hening sejenak, Naruto menatap Hinata yang gelisah. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tingkah aneh perempuan itu. Ia berbalik dan berniat memasuki rumah. Tapi tarikan lemah dari kaosnya membuatnya terhenti.

"T-Tunggu..."

Naruto menoleh, Hinata melepaskan pegangannya. Lelaki itu berbalik sepenuhnya, memandangi Hinata yang sudah pengap-pengap tak karuan. "Ada apa?"

"S-Sebenarnya..." Hinata mempererat pegangannya pada kotak bekalnya. Wajahnya menunduk dalam, takut melihat Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menelan ludah berkali-kali, sebelum matanya yang sudah dihiasi oleh tetesan air mata serta wajah yang memerah membuat Naruto tersentak. "A-Aku suka..." Lelaki itu terdiam. "Aku suka... N-Naruto-_kun_..."

"Apa?"

Hinata meremas-remas kedua tangannya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk mengulangi perkataan itu sekali lagi! Namun dengan perasaan mantap, ia menatap mata Naruto secara langsung. Meski ia yakin kalau wajahnya sudah sangat jelek karena air mata yang sudah tidak tertahan. "S-Sejak melihat Naruto-_kun_... a-aku suka.."

Hening sesaat.

"M-Maaf..." Hinata berjalan mundur, kemudian menunduk 90 derajat. "M-Ma-Maafkan aku..."

Hinata menangis. Tentu saja Naruto menyadari hal itu. Lelaki itu pun menghela nafas. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Bahkan saat Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang, Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia memilih untuk memasuki rumah dan memasuki kamarnya.

Lelaki itu mengacuhkan adik kecilnya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat reality show di ruang tamu. Ia memutuskan untuk menaiki lantai dua dan memasuki kamarnya. Tampak setelah ia menutup pintu, matanya terpaku pada jendela kamar yang ada di seberang. Iris birunya kembali kosong, lalu dengan langkah gontai ia berdiri di depan jendelanya sendiri, menatap jendela yang ada di seberang dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

'_Aku suka... N-Naruto-kun...'_

Hei, sejak kapan gadis itu memanggil namanya dengan suffikx _kun_?

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Hyuuga Hinata... ya?

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day! Semoga dengan sumbangan ini dapat meramaikan archive NaruHina ya~!

.

.

**WE ARE FAMILY, NARUHINA RULES! GO NHL!**

_Buahahahaha :V_

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
